Tangled with Death Watch
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: This is what would have happened if the chief of that near by village hadn't shown up at the Death Watch camp. When tragedy befalls Ahsoka, how will Lux respond and keep her safe? Main pairing: LuxSoka Lux/Ahsoka Other Pairings: Barriss/Cody and just in case I do put them in I'll say the others are: Anidala, Obitine, and Luminara/Gree.
1. Chapter 1

_This is what would have happened if Chief Impaiter hadn't come that night to the Death Watch camp to demand they leave..._

**Chapter One**

Pre Vizsla gave Lux and Ahsoka their own tent to stay in. Lux was greatful, but Ahsoka was suspicious; she didn't know why the leader of a group of murderers would be so generous. Nonetheless, she didn't argue as she gently grasped onto Lux's arm and moved closer to him, like she always did since they came to be on Carlac, allowing him to lead her into the tent. After all, she was supposed to be his betrothed, ableit she wasn't.

Ahsoka took off her thick dress-jacket and her boots and quickly crawled into the spare bed that was too small for two people, forcing Lux to sleep alone in the larger bed by himself. Lux sighed in slight disappointment, but he wasn't surprised; it wasnt like they were actually together or anything. They weren't a couple.

Apparently, the bigger bed had thicker covers because Lux could see Ahsoka shivering, and he could hear her teeth clattering together. Lux knew she was suffering from the cold, so he sat up in bed and called softly, "Ahsoka..." Ahsoka rolled over, and Lux inhaled sharply; her usual vibrant, flaming sun-kissed skin was now a pale orange, and her nose and eyes were both a little runny.

_Holy Force! Why didn't she come get me and tell me she was cold?! Why didn't she put her jacket back on if she's so cold?! _Lux thought when he saw her as Ahsoka's eyes met his and she questioned quietly, her chattering teeth making her stammer, "Y-Y-Ye...Y-Yeah...L-Lux?" Despite his thoughts, Lux wasn't going to miss this opportunity, albeit his main reason was for the fear and concern he felt seeing her like that as he grasped the edge of the blankets and lifted them up, leaving space for her to crawl into as he replied, "You're obviously freezing over there...Come lie with me...My bed's not cold, and our body heat should keep you warm..."

"B-But..." Ahsoka began to argue, but Lux silenced her by shaking his head and interrupting, "Ahsoka, I'm not just gonna lie here and watch you freeze to death. Either you come over here, or I join you in that small excuse for a bed, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me right on top of you." Ahsoka scowled and scoffed, but she sighed and sat up as she replied, "Fine...Move over..." Lux did as told and moved over to provide more room for her. Ahsoka scooped up her boots and dress-jacket and hurried over to the bed Lux was in, placing her things on the ground beside the bed as she quickly scrampled into the bed.

Ahsoka threw the blankets over her and buried herself into them as Lux smiled slightly and asked, "Better?" Ahsoka hated to admit it, but she did feel so much warmer as she turned her head to look at him and nodded. Lux's smile grew, and he reached out, gently touching her arm as he replied softly, "Good..." Ahsoka gasped at the warmth of his touch as she instantly and instinctively rolled towards him and moved closer to him, closer to his warmth. Lux looked down at her in surprise, but he could feel her trembling against him as he put an arm around her.

"Are you okay with this?" Lux asked quietly, and Ahsoka pressed her face into his chest as she replied, "Yes...You're just really warm..." Lux smiled and slipped his other arm underneath her, holding her close. Ahsoka sighed blissfully as she snuggled closer to him and mumbled, "Lux..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

"Of course, Ahsoka."

* * *

In the morning, before Ahsoka and Lux woke up, Pre Vizla and one of the other Death Watch members, a woman by the same of Bo Kataan peeked into Lux and Ahsoka's tent. Vizsla took off his helmet and looked down at the two teenagers snuggle together as Bo commented quietly, "Lux Bonteri will never reach his full, true potential in Death Watch with this girl of his here. She's too grounded."

"This is true. We'll have her meet with an accident," Vizla replied just as quietly as they slipped back out of the tent. "One where it looks like it truly was an accident."

"Got it, Boss. I'll come up with something."

* * *

"Lux," Ahsoka commented as she shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Lux, come on. Wake up." Lux groaned and pulled her closer as he replied drowsily, "No..." Ahsoka sighed and tolled her eyes as she responded, "Yes, Lux. If you don't get up now, I'll make you get up."

"What can you do to me, Ahsoka?" Lux asked, slightly teasing, and a mischievous grin carved into Ahsoka's face as an idea popped into her head; she didn't know where the idea came from, but she was going to do it anyways, despite the risk. She rolled on top of him and whispered into his ear, "I can do this..." She landed her lips onto his and delved her tongue into his mouth, but she pulled back and jumped up before he could recover and respond back in kind. Lux was still in shock as Ahsoka slipped into her dress-jacket and put on her boots. Lux soon recovered, however, as he smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, you're mine now!" Ahsoka smiled and ran as Lux leapt out of bed and put on his own boots and snow hat. He ran after her and chased her around the tent. Ahsoka slowed down to a normal, non-Jedi pace so it was more fair for Lux as she bolted out of the tent with Lux right behind her.

Lux managed to grab Ahsoka's arm as he spun her around and commented with a smile, "Got you." Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and giggle as she kissed him briefly and replied, "So you did. So you did." Lux's smile grew, when someone called out his name, and both he and Ahsoka looked up to see Vizla and Bo, the female Death Watch member from before, walking towards them. Ahsoka and Lux released each other as Ahsoka gently grasped onto Lux's arm with both hands and stayed close to him.

Bo came up to Ahsoka and grabbed her by her arm as she commented sternly, "You're coming with me." Ahsoka jerked her arm free and glared at Bo as she stated, "I don't take orders from YOU."

"Ahsoka..." Lux murmured as he looked at her and placed an arm around her waist. "It's okay...I'll see you later..." Ahsoka's stormy blue eyes softened with affection as she nodded and replied, "All right..." Lux kissed her tenderly and responded softly, "Thank you..." Ahsoka stepped away from Lux as he released her and watched as Bo took Ahsoka to the tent where the servant women stayed before exiting with one of the servant women. Bo hopped into the driver's seat of a speeder, while Ahsoka got onto the back and said something to the servant woman. The woman hesitated, but she finally nodded as she reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat which was the only other seat in the speeder other than the driver's seat. The speeder took off, and Lux sighed quietly as he followed Vizla into one of the tents.

* * *

They were going really fast as the servant woman, Trila, the one Ahsoka was friends with looked up at Ahsoka in concern. Ahsoka knew what that meant; even Trila, a native and local, didn't know where they were going. A look of recognition suddenly flashed in Trila's eyes as well as a look of fear as she exclaimed, "We're approaching the-" Her cry was cut off though as the edge of a cliff suddenly loomed in front of them, and Bo whipped the speeder right at the edge of the cliff so suddenly that the speeder nearly flipped. Ahsoka, not being prepared or expecting the sudden whip, was sent flying off the speeder because she was only sitting on the back of it, not in a seat or anything as she flew over the edge of the cliff with a cry of surprise and went plummeting to the ground below.

"Ahsoka!" Trila wailed when she saw her friend go over the cliff edge. She tried to get up out of the speeder, but Bo grabbed her by her shoulder and forced her back down into the seat as she stated, "There's nothing we can do now. I admit, I should have known the cliff was there, but there's no way she survived that." Trila began to cry into her hands as Samala sped back to the Death Watch camp.

* * *

Lux could hear a speeder returning, and he immediately got up as he left the tent, expecting to be greeted by the Togruta padawan he had fallen in love with getting off the back of the speeder. However, Ahsoka wasn't getting off the back of the speeder; she wasn't getting off or out of anything at all. She wasn't there, and he could see the servant woman who had gone with them sitting in the passenger seat crying. Vizla and a few other Death Watch members came out of the tent after him as Lux ran up to Bo and demanded, "Where is she?! Where is Ahsoka?!" Vizla walked up to stand beside the boy as Bo looked at Vizla and informed more to him than to Lux, "She fell off a cliff. I didn't know the edge would be there, and I was going too fast to stop. I turned and just barely missed the edge, but...Ahsoka...wasn't in a seat or properly holding onto anything so she had nothing to keep her in or on the speeder. She went over the edge."

Lux's heart dropped into his stomach, and he swore the stomach acid was dissolving it as he froze. She couldn't be gone; she just couldn't be. He never got the chance to tell her how he truly felt about her, and by the way she kissed him, he knew she felt the same, but they never got to truly tell each other or do anything to show their love to each other. Fury suddenly consumed him as he demanded, "Did you even check to see if she was okay or even alive?!"

Everyone was surprised by the raw emotion behind his words, but Bo quickly recovered as she shook her head and replied, "There was no need to see if she was alive. The cliff is too high for anyone to survive the fall." Lux didn't respond; he, instead, turned and went to the speeder as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Bo called, and Lux turned to look at her and the other Death Watch members as he started the speeder and replied, "To find my betrothed." Trila came over to him and asked softly, "Can I come with you? I'm Trila, and Ahsoka is a friend of mine." Lux nodded as Trila climbed into the passenger seat. Lux took off out of the Death Watch camp and went in search for the love of his life.

* * *

Trila told Lux where the cliff was and when to slow down as he stopped right at the cliff edge. Lux and Trila both got out of the speeder as Lux looked around and called, "Ahsoka!" Trila hesitantly chimed in as she started to call out for Ahsoka as well, and they went to look for her. Trila stayed at the top of the cliff while Lux climbed down to the bottom and called out for his lost love.

Lux searched and searched, but he had yet to find any sign of Ahsoka, and he thought that he had lost her forever as tears started to stream down his face. He yelled out her name one last time as loud as he could, and waited to hear if she responded. After a couple of seconds of no response, Lux finally broke as he cried. A sound suddenly got his attention, and through the thick, falling snow, he saw a figure slowly moving towards him in the distance. His heart soared when the figure got close enough for him to see the details, as he smiled widely and ran towards the form.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted as he ran to her. He noticed almost immediately, however, that she was limping, and there was a small trail behind her consisting of blood droplets on the snow. Fear and worry consumed him as he sped up and dashed to her side. Ahsoka smiled joyfully and wrapped her arms around his neck as she croaked happily, "Lux...you came...you came to find me..." Lux wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up into his arms as he couldn't help but spin her around in the air in pure joy. He put her down and kissed her, before he replied, "Of course I came, Ahsoka. I love you." Ahsoka looked up at him in surprise and asked, "Y-Y-You...You love me?"

Lux smiled and gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers, softly cupping her cheek as he responded, "I do...more than anything...When I couldn't find you, I felt like I couldn't breathe...I don't know what I would've done if you had died...I probably would have killed myself, to be honest..." Ahsoka smiled lovingly and kissed him briefly, before she pulled back, their lips only inches apart as she kept her forehead pressed against his and replied quietly, "I love you too, Lux..."

Lux smiled and held her close as Ahsoka suddenly shivered and moved closer to him. She held onto him tightly and whimpered, "Lux, I'm cold, and there's something wrong with my leg...I can't feel it or move it..." Lux was surprised, but he knew he had to get her out of the snow and get her medical attention. He turned around and got onto one knee as he I stricter, "Ahsoka, get onto my back." Ahsoka did as told and wrapped her arms around his neck as she got onto his back. Lux boosted her up and grasped the underside of her knees, keeping her legs wrapped around him as he headed up the slope leading up the side of the cliff.

"You found her!" Trila exclaimed with joy as Lux approached the speeder and commented, "Trila, I'm going to need you to hold her while I drive back to camp." Trila nodded as she got into the passenger seat and gladly took Ahsoka when Lux turned around and put his love into the woman's arms. Ahsoka shifted, groaning softly in pain as she looked up at him with fearful, unsure eyes and murmured, "Lux..." Lux smiled reassuringly and leaned over, kissing her lips tenderly as he assured, "I'm right here, Ahsoka...Just hold on..." Ahsoka nodded weakly as Lux started up the speeder and took off back towards the camp.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! I know I need to update Like Mater, Like Padawan, but I thought I should but this one up too! I have many more chapters for this story to come, but for now only this one is up. I don't think this is the revised version of my chapter one, but I'll go over it later! Thanks and dedication goes to Rex'sGirl for her encouragement and inspiration! But of course, I cannot forget my little sister! Thanks AhsokaTano141516! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! Lol! Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the way back to camp, Ahsoka falls asleep do to the overwhelming pain that her leg is causing her..._

**Chapter Two**

"They're back!" Someone called as Lux pulled the speeder into the Death Watch camp and swiched off the engines. He got out and went around to the other side as he gently lifted a sleeping Ahsoka out of Trila's arms. Lux knew that it was a bad idea to let Ahsoka sleep after such a fall, certainly gaining a concussion, but Ahsoka hadn't let him argue with her. Besides, after surviving a fall like that and coming out of it with only an injured, surely broken leg, sore bones, and a few cuts and bruises, he knew she would be okay. At least, he hoped she would be okay.

Lux carried Ahsoka into their tent as Trila followed after him and went to stand beside him as he gently placed Ahsoka onto the bed they shared. Trila looked down at Ahsoka in concern; she was still very worried and fearful for her friend's life, unsure if the young Togruta would even survive the night. Vizla and Bo came into the tent, and Trila put her finger to her lips as she commented quietly, "Shh..."

"Why?" Bo Kataan asked as she put her hand on her hips and shifted her weight to rest on one foot, showing her feminine side by assuming the feminine pose. "It's not like she can hear us."

"Be quiet," Lux snapped at her quietly as he stood up straight and turned to face Bo and Vizla. "She's asleep."

"This is pathetic," Bo responded harshly as she walked over to stand beside the bed and continued, "She's not asleep; she's dead." Bo's loud voice woke Ahsoka as she stirred and mumbled, "Lux..." Both Bo and Vizla looked at Ahsoka in shock, surprised by the fact that she was alive as Lux knelt by her bedside and gently took her hand as he commented softly, "I'm right here, Ahsoka..." He then looked up at Vizla and added, "She needs medical attention. Do you have any medical supplies?"

Vizla knew that if he wanted Ahsoka gone, giving her medical supplies wouldn't help his goal; he knew she would be weak and vulnerable if she didn't receive the supplies, leaving her as an easy target to pick off. Thus, Vizla shook his head and quickly came up with a sly answer and lied, "Sorry, we have none to spare." Lux's eyes clouded with worry as he looked back at Ahsoka and commented, "There should be some supplies on our ship...I'll go get them..."

Lux stood up and was about to leave the tent, but Vizla stepped in front of him, blocking Lux's way to the entrance of the tent as he responded, "I can't let you do that. Such attachments and affections are a weakness, and if you want to be part of Death Watch, you need to let those attachments go. They are loose ends that need to be tied up. Your affections for your woman are a weakness. They are a blind spot that someone can use against you and us."

"That may be true, but you just don't trust me," Lux growled as he clenched his fists and set his shoulders back. "Fine! I won't go, but at least let me send the damn droid R2-D2!" Vizla finally relented as Lux went to get R2-D2. Lux instructed the droid to get the medical supplies from the ship and quietly told it to contact Ahsoka's master, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and tell him to bring help. One of the Death Watch members took R2 in a speeder to the ship Ahsoka and Lux had come in on as Lux turned around and went back into his tent, going back to Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka smiled affectionately up at him as Lux leaned down and placed a tender, loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Lux..."

"I love you too, Ahsoka..."

* * *

A week later, it was night, and Ahsoka lie curled into Lux's side as she slept with her head on his chest and injured leg thrown over his hip to keep pressure and strain off it. Lux had one arm around her waist while his other hand rest on her arm that was placed around his middle. Lux looked up at the roof of the tent, lost in thought as he wondered where the Republic was; surely, the great Jedi Order would want their missing padawan back; surely they would try to rescue her. Ahsoka stirred, shifting positions as she snuggled closer and murmured something softly in her sleep.

Lux looked down at Ahsoka and smiled as he pulled her close. Until the Republic came, he woulf protect her and take care of her; he would make sure nothing more happens to her. Ahsoka's sleeping form eased Lux's mind as he held her tightly yet gently and let himself drift off to sleep beside her.

* * *

Lux was awoken by shouting as he sat up in bed. Ahsoka only groaned softly and rolled over as she buried deeper into the blankets. Lux got out of the bed as he put on his boots and hat and left the tent. People were racing around as Lux ran up to one of them and asked, "What's going on?" The Death Watch member stopped what he was doing long enough to reply, "Republic warships have just come out of hyperspace into Carlack's orbit." Lux was surprised, but even though he didn't show it externally, he was smiling on the inside as he ran back into his tent and called, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!"

"What is it, Lux?" Ahsoka mumbled as she struggled to sit up and hissed softly in pain. Lux grabbed Ahsoka's dress-jacket and boots nd got onto the bed as he replied excitedly with a smile, "The Republic is here!" Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as Lux helped her put on her dress-jacket then her boots. Ahsoka inhaled sharply when the movement of her leg and ankle from Lux putting on her boots sent sharp stabs of pain up her leg. Lux gave her an apologetic kiss and placed a hand on her hip as he commented quietly, "Let's get you home..."

Ahsoka smiled as Lux gingerly picked her up and carried her out if the tent with R2 following close behind. Lux carefully put Ahsoka down as she supported himself on her uninjured leg though it was still sore and leaned against Lux. Vizla walked up to Lux and Ahsoka and stated, "Your woman is not coming with us. She is only baggage." Ahsoka looked up at him in surprise as she clung to Lux's arm and moved closer to him. Lux hesitantly nodded as Vizla smirked wickedly with satisfaction and responded, "Good." He then turned and walked away.

"Lux, please don't go," Ahsoka pleaded as Lux turned to her and kissed her briefly yet tenderly. They separated, and Lux looked into his love's stormy blue eyes as he whispered, "Get a speeder, and go back to the ship...Take R2 and the other woman with you...I have a plan..." Ahsoka raised a white eyemark above her eye and smiled slightly though she croaked out in pain, "Oh, yes, and that worked out _so_ well last time seeing as where we are now..." Lux smiled in amusement and helped Ahsoka into the driver's seat of a speeder as Ahsoka groaned in pain.

"This is going to hurt like Sith hell..." Ahsoka grumbled as Lux smiled apologetically and gently stroked her cheek. He kissed her once more and replied, "I know, my darling...I'm sorry...I love you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka held back the tears as she looked up into his deep green eyes and responded, "I love you too, Lux...Be careful..."

"You too."

Ahsoka gently grasped Lux's arm and commented, "Lux, I mean it...Please, be careful..." Lux smiled and replied softly, "I will, I promise." Ahsoka nodded as R2 jetted into the air and landed in the passenger seat. Lux got Trilateral and the other servant women as the women climbed onto the back of the speeder. Ahsoka started the engines, and Lux kissed her one last time before Ahsoka sped off.

* * *

Trila and another woman helped Ahsoka out of the speeder as they put her arms over their shoulders and helped her limp up the ramp into the ship. Ahsoka took off her dress-jacket and collapsed into one of the front chairs in the control bridge as the other women either say or stood around her. Ahsoka told R2 to start the ship and head for the Jedi warship as she contacted her master, who she knew was onthe warship to rescue her.

_"Ahsoka! Are you okay?!"_ Anakin exclaimed when he saw his lost padawan appear in the hologram, and Ahsoka smiled as she replied, "I'm fine, Master, but Lux Bonteri is still down there, and I need to get these women back to their village."

_"We're coming, Snips,"_ Anakin responded as he smiled reassuringly. _"I will personally get Bonteri, and once Death Watch is defeated you can take them back."_ Ahsoka smiled appreciatively and dipped her head as she replied, "Thank you, Master."

"Master Jedi," Trila warily and hesitantly cut in as he stepped forward, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's something Ahsoka isn't telling you. She needs medical attention. Her leg is severely injured from a fall she had." Anakin looked at Ahsoka in surprise, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement, before he looked bak at Ahsoka an added, _"Then I'll take them bak. Ahsoka, I want you to see a medic when you get on the Jedi cruiser."_

"I'm fine, Master," Ahsoka argued as the ship landed in the hanger ofthe cruiser, and Anakin replied sternly yet gently, _"That wasn't a suggestion, Ahsoka. See a medic."_

Trila helped Ahsoka down the ramp as clones rushed up to them as did two Jedi. Ahsoka smiled Shen he saw them as she suddenly stumbled forward, but was caught by Trila and Anakin's former master Obi-wan Kenobi. Ahsoka hugged him tightly a she smiled broadly and commented, "I am _so_ glad to see you guys." The other Jedi, Ahsoka's best friend and fellow padawan learner Barriss Offee noticed Ahsoka's twisted leg as she looked at her friend in concern and replied, "We're glad to see you too, Ahsoka, but what happened to your leg?" Ahsoka sighed and responded, "I fell off a cliff..."

Everyone except Trila and the other former servant women looked at Ahsoka in surprise and shock as Obi-wan turned and called, "We need a medic!" Ahsoka pulled away to stand on her own, though she wobbled slightly as she shook her head and stated, "I will not see a medic until Trila and the others are safely back in their village and until I know Lux is okay." Trila placed her hand in Ahsoka's shoulder in the same way Ahsoka had when they first met as the Togruta padawan looked up at her, and Trila commented, "Ahsoka, I'm sure Lux would want you to be seen by a medic seeing how hard he fought to get you medical supplies."

Ahsoka knew what her friend said was probably true, but how could she go see a doctor and be helped when Lux could be hurt and need help himself? She shook her head and stepped back as she repeated, "Not until I know Lux is okay." Obi-wan sighed; he knew Ahsoka had the same stubbornness of her master, having obtained most of it from him, and Anakin could rarely be swayed once he had his mind set on something.

_"Skywalker to Obi-wan,"_ Anakin's voice came over the comlink. _"Death Watch escaped on a ship and are about to leave orbit. Also, before you ask, Snips. I have Bonteri, and we're on our way back."_

Ahsoka sighed in relief as Barriss turned to her and commented, "See, Ahsoka? Lux, whoever he is, is all right. Now let the medic look at your leg and help you." Ahsoka finally relented as she nodded and allowed a medic clone to lay her on a stretcher. He examined her leg with a small handheld x-ray, and after a while, he looked up and informed, "Her leg is broken in two places. There is a break in her upper leg and another in her lower leg. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprise it's not broken more. Her ankle is sprained, and her knee is dislodged, but that's an easy fix." He then turned to Ahsoka and added, "This is going to hurt..._a lot._"

Ahsoka didn't respond as the clone pushed with one hand on her knee and pulled with his other hand lower on her leg, popping her knee back into place. Ahsoka bit her lip to muffle her cry of pain as her fists clenched. The clone stood up straight and commented, "You'll need a cast, and it will probably be easier for you if you used a wheelchair." Ahsoka groaned in displeasure as two gunships landed in the hanger, and she immediately struggled into a sitting position. However, neither Lux nor Anakin got off either of the two gunships, but instead, Clone Captain Rex and other clones stepped off.

Rex's brown eyes seemed to light up when he saw Ahsoka as he went over to where Ahsoka sat on the stretcher and commented, "Hey, kid. I'm glad to you're okay." Ahsoka smiled warmly and replied, "More or less. I'm still in one piece; but, boy, am I glad to see your familiar face." To her, Rex was like an older brother, even if Rex looked at her in a completely different way, a _deeper_ way. Rex smiled slightly as Ahsoka looked past him out into space and asked, "Where's Skyguy?"

"He should be landing soon," Rex replied with a slight glimmer of pain in his eyes. "He was right behind us." As if on cue, another gunship landed in the hanger, and Ahsoka straightened up as the doors onthe gunship opened. She called out the name of the first person she knew, "Master!" Anakin smiled ad ran over to her as he greeted, "Hey, Snips."

Ahsoka smiled up at him as a familiar voice called, "Ahsoka!" Ahsoka instantly perked up as she looked around Anakin and smiled happily. Lux was running towards her as Ahsoka scrambled off the stretcher, nearly stumbling when her feet hit the ground, grunting softly in pain before she exclaimed, "Lux!" Her arms shot around his neck as he scooped her off the ground by her waist, her feet dangling as he spun her around in the air like he had when he foun her after she fell over the cliff.

Ahsoka was consumed by the urge to kiss him, but she resisted the temptation, not wanting to expose their relationship or their feelings as she looked into Lux's deep green eyes for a few seconds before looking at the others as she reluctantly let go of him. Lux seemed to understand as he released her as well. Ahsoka briefly looked at Lux, and their eyes locked for a short time as they shared a look that spoke volumes and said more than words ever could, showing the true, pure love they shared and felt for each other. Ahsoka broke their lock after a moment as she turned back to the others and commented, "Let's go home."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't worry everyone! This isn't the end of this story! Not by a long shot! The next chapter should e up soon! Just gotta finish it and type it up! I love all my fans and supporters! I have to give special thanks to the following:**

**AhsokaTano141516 - For being the best sis and writer and love ya! Don't you ever change!**

**Rex'sGirl - Thanks for all the support and the reviews!**

**Tessika14 - Thanks for the reviews!**

**gabierules - Thanks for the review! I'm gla you liked it that much!**

**AhsokaGeek (Guest) - Thanks for the reviews! And the stickers and cookies! Lol!**

**Jedipadawan123 (Guest) - I'm glad you liked it! And see? Now I'm uploading it!**

**Unknown Guest (You probably know who you are) - I'm glad you liked it!**

**I try to make it a point to thank all my reviewers. Or at least I'll try from now on! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of 'em! Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers,

This is not a new chapter, sorry to say, but a notification. There were some errors in the previous two chapters that I have recently gone back and fixed. If you have not already reread the previous chapters then you should. I think some things will now make A LOT more sense. Thanks to all for reading! Love you guys! And sis! You know who I'm talking about! Don't you ever change cause you're perfect the way you are! You always brighten up my days! Thanks to all my other subscribers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! You inspire me! Remember! Stickers and cookies!

Love, yours truly,

Dr. Anthro-Tano


	4. Chapter 3

**Like Master, Like Padawan**

**Chapter Three**

Ahsoka didn't realize it, but not only did her master see and understand the look she and Lux shared, but also Rex and the other Jedi; she also didn't realize how strong Rex's feelings were for her. Now the clone captain was hurt and jealous, wishing he could be the one Ahsoka looked at that way, but he knew that she never would, and that realization hit him like a blaster shot to the heart. The pain of that fact was inconceivable and unbearable, but to him, as long as she was happy, he was happy, despite the ache in his heart.

In the previous x-ray, the clone medic had noticed strange anomalies near the surface of her leg injury as well as deeply imbedded in her leg. After further examination an evaluation, the anomalies were identified as shards of stone and pieces of branches that had been deeply buried into her flesh by the force of the fall. Lux was with Ahsoka when she was informed that she would have to have surgery to remove the objects. Ahsoka felt a small spark of fear and worry flicker inside of her as she blindly reached out to Lux and took his hand for support and comfort, lacing her fingers with his.

Lux squeezed her hand reassuringly as he moved closer to her and pressed his shoulder against hers. Ahsoka looked up at him, and Lux smiled encouragingly as he commented quietly, "It'll be okay, Ahsoka...There's no need to be afraid..." A mischievous spark flashed in Ahsoka's stormy blue eyes as she gave a small smile and stated, "I'm a Jedi...We're not afraid of anything..." Lux chuckled softly and kissed her forehead as he replied, "Whatever you say, darling. Whatever you say."

Ahsoka smirked, but she couldn't help but shoot a wary look at the clone medic, fearing he would put the pieces together and figure out that she and Lux were in a relationship and would then tell her master, or even worse, the Council. The clone gave a small, amused smile, but his eyes shone with understanding as he dipped his head. Ahsoka gave a soft sigh of relief because she knew what he was trying to tell her through his actions: "It's okay. I won't tell."

After a few more minutes of letting the young, secret couple snuggle together, the medic stepped forward and informed, "Commander, you need to be prepped for surgery." He then turned to Lux and added, "You have to stay here, but once the surgery is over, I'll come back and show you to the room she will be in." Lux nodded thankfully as the medic informed them that he would be right outside that room and for Ahsoka to come out whenever she was ready.

The moment the door slid closed, Ahsoka turned to Lux and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle as she buried her face into his chest. Lux encircled his own arms around her and placed his head on top of hers with his chin resting in the dip between her two montrals as he whispered softly, "It'll be okay, darling...I promise..." Ahsoka pulled away to look up into his eyes as she smiled and moved up, pressing her lips against his.

Lux immediately pulled her closer as both of their eyes closed, and they snuggled closer together. They were unable to pull away, now lost in the kiss as it started to deepen, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. A knock came at the door, and Lux and Ahsoka instantly separated as they looked at the door briefly before turning back to each other. Ahsoka gently cupped Lux's cheek, tenderly caressing it with her thumb as she looked deep into his forest green eyes and whispered, "I love you, Lux..."

Lux smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her softly, before he murmured practically against her lips, "I love you too, Ahsoka...Now, let's go get this over with..." The nervousness returned to Ahsoka's eyes, but she nodded as Lux stood up and helped her to her feet. He led her out into the hall with her leaning against him as she limped along beside him. The medic dipped his head to Lux and offered to take Ahsoka as Lux hesitantly let the trooper wrap an arm around Ahsoka's middle to support her. Ahsoka's eyes locked with Lux's eyes, conveying an affection for each other that words could not describe.

"Come on, Commander," The medic commented, and Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded as she reluctantly tore her gaze away from Lux's. She let the medic trooper lead her down the hall to the medical bay away from Lux as Lux sighed and leaned against the wall. He dropped the strong act as fear and worry coursed through him, and he took a deep, ragged breath.

_Please, be okay...Please be okay, Ahsoka...I can't live without you..._

* * *

Three hours later, the same medic clone from before came from the medical bay to find Lux sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up and his arms resting on his knees. Lux looked up at the trooper as he approached. He instantly jumped to his feet. His eyes glittered with fear and concern as he asked, "Is it over? Is she okay?"

The clone gave a small smile wen he saw the sincere concern in Lux's eyes as he nodded and replied, "She's fine. Here, follow me. I'll show you to her room. Just know, she is still under anesthetics." Lux nodded and eagerly followed the trooper as he turned and walked down the hallway to the medical bay.

* * *

The moment Lux saw Ahsoka lying on the hospital bed, his heart clenched, and his throat tightened, rendering him unable to speak. Thus, Lux walked wordlessly over to her side as the clone trooper left the room to give the boy time alone with his love. Lux sat down on the edge of the bed as grief and guilt overtook him and pulsed painfully in his heart.

Lux reached out and gently stroked Ahsoka's cheek with the back of his fingers as he murmured brokenly, "I'm so sorry, my lovely...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you...I should have protected you..." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It's all my fault..."

"Lux..." Ahsoka groaned softly, obviously still in pain, if not a little, as she stirred and slowly blinked open her eyes. Lux's eyes shot open as he raised his head and looked into her crystal blue eyes in surprise; he had thought that she wouldn't be awake for a while, but here she was, smiling drowsily but lovingly up at him. Ahsoka's eyes flashed playfully as she swallowed and asked teasingly, "A-Are...ahem...Are you just going to sit there and stare at me, Mr. Bonteri, or are you going to kiss me?"

Lux smiled and chuckled, happy to see Ahsoka was okay as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Ahsoka smiled into the kiss and hummed happily as she leaned forward, both of them closing their eyes. Finally, after several minutes of thoroughly kissing, they leisurely separated as Lux pressed his forehead against hers and whispered softly, "You okay, darling?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as she replied, "Yeah...now..." Lux smiled and kissed her forehead as Ahsoka smiled happily up at him. A knock suddenly came at the door, and Lux pulled away from Ahsoka as Ahsoka sighed. Lux gave her an affectionate smile, but it quickly disappeared as the door slid open, and Anakin came into the room.

Ahsoka instantly brightened as she smiled and greeted, "Hello, Master." Anakin smiled as he walked over to stand beside her and replied, "Hey, Snips. How are you feeling?" Ahsoka smiled up at him an pushed herself up into a sitting position as she responded, "Sore and a little drowsy...but I'm okay." She then looked at Lux and smiled as she added, "Thanks to Lux." Her and Lux's eyes locked, and Lux gave a small smile, his eyes glowing with a tender affection, reflecting what Ahsoka's eyes held, immediately catching Anakin's attention. He'd recognize that look anywhere; it was the same look he and his secret wife Senator Padme Amidala shared when they looked at each other. It was a look of pure love and affection.

"Snips..." Anakin began, but he was cut off when Captain Rex called for him over the comlink in his wrist. He gave Ahsoka a look that said they would gave a talk later, and Ahsoka immediately understood the look as she swallowed nervously. Anakin stood up and commented, "I'll come back later to visit you. Okay, Snips?" Ahsoka smiled warmly and nodded as she replied, "Okay, Skyguy. See you later." Anakin couldn't help but smile as he left the room to go address the small problem Rex had alerted him to.

Ahsoka's eyes immediately went to Lux the moment the door closed behind her master as Lux smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Ahsoka smiled into the kiss and leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Lux reluctantly pulled away before the kiss could become to heated as he pressed his lips against her forehead and mumbled against her skin, "I love you, Soka."

Ahsoka couldn't help it as a small giggle escaped her at the nickname he just gave her as she tipped her head back and kissed his lips. Ahsoka smiled when they separated as she looked up into hid deep forest green eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Luxie..." Lux chuckled as Ahsoka flashed him her signature half smile, a playful spark in her eyes.

"Luxie?" Lux questioned with an amused smile as Ahsoka grinned and pulled the blanket off herself, crawling into his lap. She placed her arms around his neck, crossing her wrists lazily as she pressed her forehead against his temple and replied, "Well, you called me Soka. It's only fair that I give you a nickname too. Why? Do you not like it?" Lux smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He turned his head to kiss her cheek as he responded, "I love it, Ahsoka...because it's from you."

Ahsoka smiled and leaned forward, bringing her lips to his as they began to kiss. Lux placed his hands on her waist as Ahsoka took his face into her hands, pulling him closer. Ahsoka put her weight forward, accidentally making him fall backwards with her being pulled along with him as she leaned up to be able to look at him, supporting herself on her elbows. She smiled and laughed as she kissed him. Lux grinned and flipped them so he hovered above her on his elbows and knees as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Ahsoka giggled and encircled her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. She didn't know where this playfulness she suddenly felt came from, but she did know that she was enjoying it and having fun. They began to kiss again as Ahsoka tangled her fingers in his dark brown hair. They soon separated as they snuggled together on the hospital bed, about to fall asleep. That is, until the door opened, and someone came into the room...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****MWAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I'm so evil! >:3**

****

Yay! I finally typed it up! I've had the chapter finished for a while now, I've just had no chance to type it up. So how was it? I hoped you liked it cause I know I loved writing it! Idk what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I'll think of something! Thanks for reading! As always I wanted to give thanks to some people:

****

I want to thank my reviewers: StarWarsRocksMySocks, ahsokatano123456, guest, snippitysnips, Unknown Guest, Violet frost, AhsokaGeek, Bookreaderninja, and gabierules.

****

Now I want to thank my followers: DarkRynelsar (thanks for favoriting me too!), Desires of Darkness, ahsokatano123456, and gabierules.

****

Thanks to my favoriters!

****

Now special thanks to four people! And the reason you weren't added to the other list is because I'm going to specially thank you here!

****

AhsokaTano141516 (You are the best sister ever! Thanks for all the support and inspiration! Love ya! Keep up your awesome writing too!)

****

Rex'sGirl (You are the best! Thanks for all the support!)

****

AVP5 (Thanks for all the awesome ideas!)

****

pewpewStarWars (Thanks, Jake! For the support! See you in class!)


	5. Author's Note 2

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

**Okay. Before I can completely write chapter 4, I need all of my readers opinions. If you go to my page, there should be a poll. If you could choose who you think should walk into the room that'd be great**. **Ive been writing a chapter four, but it's for Barriss. But the options of who walks in are Rex, Barriss, and Anakin. I will rewrite it for whoever the majority chooses. So far Rex is winning but only three people have voted. (Thanks by the way to those three! :D) Thanks, and may the Force be with you!**

**Love,**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano**


	6. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry everyone I'm so late with this update. I've just had so many other story ideas that I've been working on. You're probably thinking, "Where are these stories she's talking about? There are no new stories." Yes, I know. For one I'm having a lot of technical problems, and for two, I haven't had enough time to type them up. They'll be up, I just don't know when. Thank you for all your patience with this update. It is totally worth it! The winner of the "Who walks in" poll is Barriss! Thank you to those who **_**actually**_** voted, for everyone else…meh…I love you, little sister! Thank you for all your help and support! :D Also thanks, Jake! You've been patient as well…for the most part. ;) Lol. So now, without further ado…ENJOY!**

"Ahsoka!" exclaimed a young Mirialan the same age as Ahsoka as her deep blue eyes widened in surprise, and she began to walk towards them. Lux pushed away from his love and ended up falling off the bed and landing flat on his back. Ahsoka could not help but smile in amusement as she turned around and looked down at Lux, chuckling softly at his dazed look.

"I'm glad this amuses you, Ahsoka," Lux commented as he stood up and dusted himself off. Ahsoka grinned and asked teasingly, "You okay, Luxie?" Before Lux could reply, someone cleared her throat and interjected, "Um, Ahsoka. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Ahsoka sighed and turned around as she greeted her best friend, "Hi, Barriss." Barriss only nodded in response as she crossed her arms like all Jedi tend to do and added, "I assume this is Lux, the one you were so worried about earlier." Ahsoka blushed, her headtails' stripes darkening, but she smiled nonetheless and replied jokingly, "Your assumption is correct, Padawan Offee."

Barriss gave a small smile as she looked at Lux and bowed. She then dipped her head while bowing and introduced herself, "Padawan Barriss Offee, at your service." Lux glanced at Ahsoka who only smiled and rolled her eyes. Lux extended out his hand, and Barriss took it, allowing Lux to pull her back to her feet as he replied, "Lux Bonteri. It's nice to meet you, Barriss." Barriss smiled and nodded.

"That's the same way you introduced yourself to me, Ahsoka," Barriss added as she looked at Ahsoka and clasped her hands behind her back. Ahsoka smiled as she responded, "More or less."

"Indeed, more or less," Barriss replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed, but before she could ask a single question about Ahsoka and Lux, Ahsoka beat her to it. She was trying to avoid the barrage of questions that was sure to come as she asked with a playful glint in her eyes and a teasing tone in her voice, "So where's Cody, Barriss?"

A dark green blush spread across Barriss's cheeks as she looked away and replied defensively, "W-W-Why would I know where Commander Cody is?" She cringed on the inside when she stammered, knowing her charade was torn apart as she glanced at Ahsoka to that the young Togruta was grinning broadly, before the grin turned into a knowing smirk.

'_Hey, Barriss,'_ a familiar voice commented over Barriss's comlink, causing Barriss to blush darkly and Ahsoka to smile broadly. _'You coming?'_

Barriss's cheeks darkened even more as she replied into the comlink, "Be right there." She then turned to Ahsoka and Lux and added, "Goodbye then, I guess."

"Bye, Barriss," Ahsoka responded as she grinned and said to Barriss through the Force, _'Have fun.'_

'_Oh, hush, Ahsoka,'_ Barriss replied as she quickly turned and left. Ahsoka chuckled as she turned her attention back to Lux and smiled warmly at him. Lux smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her briefly. Ahsoka smiled into the kiss as they leisurely separated, and Ahsoka took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Lux kissed her forehead and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he murmured, "I love you, Ahsoka…" Ahsoka's blue eyes were soft and warm with affection as she gave him a loving smile and replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Lux…"

Visitors kept coming and going, checking in on Ahsoka from Anakin, Obi-wan and even Luminara to Rex, Fives, and Echo as well as other clone troopers who were like brothers to her, but one visitor stayed and never left: Lux, the boy she had fallen madly in love with. It had been a while since the last person came to see Ahsoka; and Lux and Ahsoka had been alone that entire expanse of time, but they knew better than to do anything.

Instead of using the time to become romantically intimate and expose the risk of being walked in on again, the young couple decided to play a card game with a deck of cards Rex had given to Ahsoka when he stopped by for a short visit; he did not want her to become bored for the short time she was going to be in the medical ward.

"Ha!" Ahsoka exclaimed victoriously as she threw down her hand of cards onto the bed in front of her so they were face up. "I win!" She smiled triumphantly.

Lux gave a sly smile and leaned forward as he asked, "You sure?" Ahsoka nodded and grinned smugly, but her cheeky attitude did not last long as Lux threw down his cards. His hands shot into the air as he smiled and added, "I win!" Ahsoka pouted and crossed her arms as she coming, "You cheat terribly, Lux." Lux knew she was only kidding as he smirked and asked, "How could I possibly cheat?! This isn't even my deck!"

"You cheated."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh, really?" Lux questioned as he moved closer to her, and Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Lux smirked and edged even closer as his hands landed on her. He found her sensitive spots and began to tickle her as he repeated amusedly, "Oh, really?!" Ahsoka squealed and started to squirm as she exclaimed, "Lux!" Lux pulled her into his arms and continued to tickle her as he added, "Say I didn't cheat!"

Ahsoka laughed uncontrollably as she tried to push his hands away and replied, "N-N…No!" Lux held her down, but he did it gently so he did not hurt her more. Ahsoka's body jerked as she tried to make stop and yelled through her laughter, "L-L-Lux! S-S…Stop!"

"Say it!"

"N-No!" Ahsoka giggled as she squirmed even more, and Lux continued to tickle her, laughing now himself as he order playfully, "Say it!" Ahsoka gasped for air between her giggles and finally relented as she said what he wanted her to say, "A-All…All right! Y-Y-You didn't…cheat! N-Now…STOP!"

Lux chuckled lightly as he stopped tickling her and allowed her to catch her breath. Ahsoka's chest heaved as she gasped for air, her laughter having depleted her air supply and making her chest hurt. She smirked as she looked up at him and panted, "That…was not nice…Lux…" Lux grinned and leaned down so he was hovering above her on his hands as he replied, "No? Well, it was funny, nonetheless."

"Oh, really?" Ahsoka questioned, using the same tone that he had used before as if to tease him as she placed her arms around his neck, lazily crossing her wrists behind his head. Lux smirked and nodded as Ahsoka pulled him down closer so he could playfully whisper into his ear, "I-I'm gonna make you regret—" It was then, at that moment, the door opened, and Barriss came into the room, interrupting them once again.

However, when the young Mirialan padawan saw the position the young couple was in, she froze in her tracks, taking notice to Ahsoka's breathlessness and Lux's close proximity to Ahsoka as he supported himself above her. She sighed and walked towards them as she warned, "My master's coming. You might want to…separate." Lux and Ahsoka immediately scrambled away from each other as Ahsoka slipped underneath the blanket and leaned back against the pillow while Lux sat on the end of the end.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli came into the room and looked at Lux in surprise that he was still there, but she did not show it. She motioned to Barriss who dipped her head and turned her attention to Lux as she commented, "Lux, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Lux asked, startled as he instinctually and absentmindedly reached out to grab Ahsoka's hand. "Why? I-I…I'm not leaving her!"

"You have no—" Luminara began to add, but Lux cut her off as he exclaimed, "No! I—"

"Lux!" Ahsoka interrupted as she squeezed his hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly, her voice softening as she added, "I'll be all right…Don't worry…" Lux turned to look at her with sad, pain-filled eyes as she returned his look with a pleading expression. Lux sighed and finally nodded as Ahsoka smiled appreciatively. They released each other's hands, but before Lux could move too far away, Ahsoka leaned forward and drew a heart on his arm with the tip of her finger. Lux smiled and did the same except he trace a heart on the back of her hand, before he reluctantly turned and left.

Luminara and Barriss were performing a healing session on Ahsoka, and the reason why they waited so long was to let her rest after the surgery. Now she had to rest from the session itself, so Lux was not allowed to go see her until she was fully rested. After Lux was "kicked out," he began to wander aimlessly through the ship, not knowing what to do with himself that would make the time pass by faster. He soon heard someone call out his name, and when he turned to look he saw Barriss walking in his direction. He gave a friendly, albeit half-hearted, smile and waited for her to reach him as he commented in greeting, "Hello, Padawan Offee."

Barriss gave him a seemingly uncharacteristic eye roll as he motioned for him to follow her as she replied, "You might as well call me Barriss. Everyone does. Besides, you're in an intimate relationship with Ahsoka who is my closest friend." Lux blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he mumbled, "Okay…_Barriss_." He noticed she was walking away as he ran to catch up to her and walked beside her as she added, "Why don't you join my master and I in the training room?"

"All right."

Lux followed her as she led him through the "catacombs" of the Jedi Star Destroyer until they reached a large door. Barriss reached over and hit a button on the keypad as the doors slid open. She went into the large training room, and Lux immediately followed after as he looked around. Surprisingly, there were only a few clones in the room while Luminara stood closer to the edge of the room.

Luminara was watching two clone troopers spar in close quarters combat, but her eyes were on only one of them: the clone with tan skin and dark brown hair cut into two rows. Lux noticed the way she looked at the clone; it was the same look Ahsoka gave him. He was shocked to say the least; he did not expect a Jedi master like Luminara to fall in love and with a _clone_ no less.

The other clone was Clone Captain Rex if Lux remembered correctly as he and Barriss walked forward and watched as Rex was pinned down. Luminara tried not to smile, but a pleased smile carved into her face nonetheless as she called, "Very well done, Gree." Gree smiled at Luminara, before turning back to Rex as he took his hand and helped him back onto his feet. Rex noticed Lux and frowned. This was the boy who had stolen Ahsoka's heart before he could even try to and make Ahsoka see that he wanted to be more than just friends, but he knew she saw him as just a brother.

Lux saw another clone walking towards them, and he noticed the way Barriss's eyes lit up as she smiled at him. Lux raised an eyebrow in surprise as if to say, "Really? Two Jedi are in love with clones?" He knew this had to be Clone Commander Cody. Lux did not know how to put mental blocks on his emotions and thoughts like every Jedi did, so Barriss could sense his feelings since she was standing right next to him as she blushed, and her cheeks darkened.

"H-Hello, Cody," Barriss greeted in slight embarrassment as she glanced at Lux. Cody's brow furrowed together in confusion and worry as he gently touched her shoulder and asked, "You all right, Commander?" Barriss gave a reassuring smile and nodded as she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Cody looked at her disbelievingly, but he nodded and did not comment any more on it,

Luminara walked over to them and turned to Lux as she advised, "You should get some rest. You have not rested since you were on Carlac." Lux sighed and nodded. He _was_ exhausted, but he wanted to see Ahsoka before he rested, but he knew that he couldn't so he relented. He said farewell to the others and left as he started on his way back to his sleeping quarters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**FIIINAAAAALLY! **_**I finished typing this up! This is the semi-finale of this story! The next chapter is the last chapter of this chapter, so if you want to savor the next chapter which will be up soon. You know the drill! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! I can't get enough of 'em! So please review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update this...again...But anyways! This is the last chapter, and as you could tell if y'all looked at my story list, I've added a ****_Doctor Who _****oneshot. I regretfully inform you that my interests in writing have shifted to ****_Doctor Who._**** I will attempt to finish four of my ****_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_**** stories that are not oneshots, but no promises. The only one that will certainly be finished is this one. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this finale! :D**

* * *

_Lux watched from the sidelines as his love fought in a fierce battle with the Separatists, and worry filled him, but he knew she would be fine. He couldn't help but notice how graceful she moved, one movement flowing smoothly into the next as each strike landed with great accuracy, and each cut sliced through cleanly. He smiled as the final droid fell, and he called out, "Ahsoka!"_

_Ahsoka turned to face him from where she stood triumphantly in the middle of a mass of destroyed droids as a broad smile carved into her face, and she exclaimed, "Lux!" She lowered her lightsabers and put them back onto her belt as she started to run towards him. Lux smiled and opened his arms for her as he prepared to catch her. Before she could reach him, however, a blaster shot rang out, and Ahsoka stumbled backwards, having been hit in the chest._

_"AHSOKA!" Lux yelled as he ran forward and watched as Ahsoka crumbled to her knees. A clone shot the droid that had found the power in its destroyed circuits to raise its gun as Lux finally reached his girl and fell to his knees beside her. He took her into his arms and stroked her cheek as he begged, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, please be okay! Please! You have to be okay!"_

_Ahsoka's eyes drifted over to look at him as she swallowed and choked out, "I-I-I...I lo...love you...L-Lux..." Lux shook his head and held her tightly as he replied, "I love you too...You're going to be okay! I promise!" Ahsoka coughed violently, blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth as she gave him one last laving smile, before her eyes closed, and she took her final breath._

_She was dead in his arms. The love of his life was gone. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped down onto her beautiful and peaceful face as he held her close. Suddenly, he heard a voice growl quietly in his ear, "It is all _your_ fault..." Lux looked around but did not see anyone close enough to speak to him like that._

_"N-N-No..." Lux replied as he looked down at Ahsoka and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I-It wasn't...It couldn't have been..Could it?"_

_"You know it was your fault..." the voice insisted deeply. "_You_ took her attention..._You_ distracted her..._You_ are and always will be the death of her..."_

"No! That's not true!" Lux yelled as he shot up into a sitting position only to realize it had only been a dream. He was panting as he looked around and remembered where he was. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bunk. He could not get what the voice said out of his head; it was haunting him, albeit it had not been that long since the dream.

His mother had been killed, and he could not save her; it was his fault she was dead. He was determined not let himself be the cause of Ahsoka's death. He had to see her as he got up off the bed and left the room to go in search of Ahsoka.

Lux ran into Barriss, and she informed him that Ahsoka had been released from the medical wing and was in the room the two girls were sharing. Lux thanked her and went to the room she said Ahsoka was in. He pushed a button on the keypad beside the doors, and the doors slid open with a mechanical clank as he entered the room. Ahsoka wad standing next to the large viewport, leaning on her lower arms on the ledge. She turned her head to look at him when the doors opened as she smiled and murmured, "Lux..."

Lux smiled and went to her as the doors closed behind him. He encircled his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer and replied, "Hello, darling." Ahsoka smiled warmly and stood up taller on the tips of her toes as she pressed her lips to his. Lux placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back. Once they separated, Lux scooped up Ahsoka and carried her bridal style over to the bunk as he gently laid her down onto it.

Lux kneeled down on one knee next to her as Ahsoka sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed. Lux took her hands into his and commented, "I lovebyou, Soka. I love you more than anything. You know that, right?" Ahsoka was confused as her white eye marks furrowed together in puzzlement, but she nodded and replied, "Yes, and I love you too." Lux had made up his mind about what he was going to do as he moved up and kissed her deeply and passionately.

They leisurely separated, and Lux pressed his forehead against hers as he placed his hands on either side of her to support himself up. He nuzzled his nose into hers and murmured, "I'm going to miss you..." Ahsoka was really confused now as she placed her arms around his neck and asked, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I love you..." Lux whispered as he kissed her one last time, taking her arms from around his neck and pinning them to the bed, before he stood up and turned towards the doors. He opened them, and Ahsoka teared up and sprung to her feet as she exclaimed, "No, Lux! Please don't leave me!" It took everything he had not to turn around and go back to her, but he managed to stay strong as a single tear slid down his cheek. He did not look back as he wiped the tear away and commented, "I'm sorry..." He ran out of the room and her Ahsoka yell out his name behind him.

Lux did not stop running until he finally came to where he was looking for. He pushed a button, and the hatch to the escape pod opened as he went inside and over to the controls, the door closing behind him. He began to type in coordinates and data, and although he was focused on what he was doing, his mind kept drifting back to Ahsoka and how he had left her in her in her sleeping quarters crying as guilt gnawed at him.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the window of the escape pot hatch, and a familiar voice called, "Lux! Lux, what are you doing?!" Lux turned around and went over to the door as he commented, "I can't go with you, Ahsoka. You...You know that..." Ahsoka's eyes darted back and forth slightly as he spoke, and she replied desperately, "We could try to change things..._together._"

Lux gave a small smile and continued, "We make a good team...don't we?" Ahsoka smiled, but she looked away as her smile disappeared. Lux frowned as his eyes filled with sadness, and he added, "Don't worry...We'll meet again...I promise..." Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Her smile faded as she reached up and placed her hand on viewport. Her eyes were soft with love and affection but also filled with so much pain. Lux looked into her beautiful eyes and placed his hand against the window where her hand was pressed.

"Be careful, Lux...I love you..." Ahsoka murmured as she looked into his eyes and wished to place her hand on his cheek and run her fingers through his hair, but she couldn't, and it felt like a stab to her heart. Lux opened his mouth to reply and her he loved her too, but the escape pod suddenly launched and flew off, only allowing him to get the first two words out, "I love..."

Ahsoka's walls finally crumbled as tears started to flow down her cheeks, and she sunk to the floor. Tears dripped down onto the floor as she closed her eyes and sobbed softly, "I love you, Lux...I love you..."

THE END

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not as long as most of my chapters usually are. Sorry 'bout that. Well! Finally finished it! :D Whose happy with it? Review and tell me what you think! Im considering making a sequel for when Lux and Ahsoka reunite on Onderon. I planned on it. If you gave me a request, I haven't forgotten about you. Like the phantom-x one. You'll know who you are with that one. Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed the story! :D Please review! :D**


End file.
